Cherry Blossom
by tohoshinkijeje
Summary: Saat bunga sakura berguguran di musim semi, Yunho bertemu dengan sosok cantik yang selalu membuatnya mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya bahkan hingga sepuluh tahun lamanya.
1. Chapter 1

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**.**

**.**

Pairing: Yunjae

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Yunjae, typo(s), membosankan, alur ngalor ngidul, tidak ada keterangan soal POV dan flashback jadi baca pelan-pelan dan hati-hati yah, DLDR

Disclaimer: Yunjae belong each other, I just own my story

Genre: Romance, Hurt

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

.

.

Suara sirine kereta api menggema di sebuah perlintasan kereta yang sepi dari keramaian, suaranya yang nyaring memecah keheningan jalan kecil itu. Warna pink dari bunga-bunga sakura saling berguguran di hempas angin hasil kecepatan kereta yang super cepat, membuatnya berterbangan tanpa arah dan memberikan kesan indah yang sangat kentara.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura itu membelai lembut wajah pria tampan yang sedang berdiri di depan palang pintu perlintasan kereta, ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas membiarkan bunga-bunga itu membelai kulitnya dengan lembut dan mencium aroma musim semi yang telah datang.

Mata kecil tajamnya melirik ke arah seberangnya setelah kereta baru saja lewat. Ia memicing. Sosok itu menunduk menatap ke arah sepasang sepatu _boot_ hitamnya yang sedang bergerak-gerak, wajahnya tertutup oleh helai-helai halus rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat dan juga bibir penuhnya yang merah semerah buah cherry. Sebelah tangannya ia susupkan ke dalam saku _coat_ warna coklat terangnya dan sebelahnya lagi sedang membetulkan posisi syal rajut tebal warna merahnya yang melilit dilehernya dan membenamkan separuh wajahnya disana.

Sosok itu berjalan setelah palang pintu perlintasan kereta terbuka, begitu juga dengan si pria tampan itu. Saat di tengah-tengah rel kereta, tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata besar milik sosok itu menatap mata kecil tajam milik si pria tampan. Kaku. Waktu seakan sengaja melambankan rodanya untuk mereka berdua layaknya adegan _slow motion_ yang selalu ada di film-film.

Keduanya seolah terhisap ke dunianya masing-masing. Semilir wangi farfum beraroma vanila menguar dari tubuh sosok itu. Astaga, jantungnya mulai bereaksi. Ia berdebar-debar pada sosok itu. Cantik. Sangat cantik. Bahkan bunga sakura itu saja tak berani untuk disandingkan dengan kecantikkannya, bunga sakura kalah telak.

Sosok itu pun berlalu melewati si pria tampan. Ternyata kakinya sudah melangkah keluar dari perlintasan, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang mencari-cari sosok cantik itu sementara sirine kereta api sudah kembali membahana dan palang pintu sudah mau tertutup lagi. Ia melihat punggung sosok itu yang tengah berdiri diam, si cantik itu pun menolehkan kepalanya.

Sayang, kereta berkecepatan tinggi itu menghalangi pandangan si pria tampan hingga ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah sosok itu namun ia masih bisa merasakan orang itu masih berada diseberang sana tengah memandanginya. Kereta sial. Saat kereta sudah sepenuhnya lewat, si pria tampan tak lagi melihat si cantik itu. Ia menghilang bagai sakura yang diterpa angin.

_Sosok cantik itu yang selalu membuat hatinya tak pernah berhenti mencari tahu sampai sekarang._

**.**

**. **

**Lanjut?**

Halo ^^ saya bawa cerita baru nih, semoga yorobun suka. Mohon maaf kalau masih ada kekurangan maka dari itu saya butuh masukannya hehehe ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**.**

**.**

Pairing: Yunjae/Minjae/other pairing menyusul

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Yunjae, typo(s), membosankan, alur ngalor ngidul, tidak ada keterangan soal POV dan flashback jadi baca pelan-pelan dan hati-hati yah, DLDR

Disclaimer: Yunjae belong each other, I just own my story

Genre: Romance, Hurt

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Jung Yunho, namja berumur 30 tahun itu tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kantornya. Ia merapikan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya dan juga jas mahal yang melekat di tubuh tegapnya yang atletis. Tampan sekali.

Setelah ia siap, ia pun menuruni tangga rumahnya untuk sarapan. Saat ia memasuki dapur, ia melihat ayah dan ibunya sudah duduk di meja makan lengkap dengan sarapan yang sudah tertata rapi.

Namja tampan itu terlihat heran dan bingung saat melihat kedua orang tuanya nampak tidak bersemangat sama sekali di pagi yang cerah ini. Padahal biasanya ia selalu disambut senyuman di setiap pagi, namun entah kenapa kali ini ada yang berbeda.

"Kenapa appa dan eomma terlihat lesu begitu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho sambil menarik kursinya yang berada di samping ayahnya yang duduk di ujung meja makan lalu duduk disana.

Sang eomma menatap Yunho dengan mata yang agak bengkak "Yun, eomma dan appa setelah ini akan pergi ke Jepang." Katanya

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya "Jepang? Memangnya apa yang terjadi disana? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanyanya sambil meraih roti tawar.

Ayahnya menghela nafas dan menjawab "Sahabat dekat eomma dan appa mengalami kecelakaan. jadi kami akan pergi kesana untuk menjenguk"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya "Apa akan lama?" tanyanya sambil mengolesi roto tawarnya dengan selai.

"Mungkin seminggu atau bisa lebih lama" jawab sang eomma dengan mengunyah sarapannya tanpa semangat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kuantar kalian sampai bandara"

"Tidak usah, kau pergi saja ke kantor. Ada supir yang akan mengantar kami" Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah mereka bertiga menyelesaikan sarapan, Yunho mengantarkan ayah dan ibunya ke depan rumah untuk berpamitan. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Hati-hati di perjalanan eomma appa" ucap Yunho, kedua orang tuanya mengangguk lemah.

Setelah itu mobil yang membawa kedua orang tuanya akhirnya berjalan menjauhi rumahnya, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih berdiri disana. Semilir angin menyapanya, menghembuskan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura dari pohon sakura yang tumbuh di halaman rumahnya yang luas itu.

Namja tampan itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pohon sakura itu. Kedua sudut bibir hatinya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Musim semi telah datang dan menariknya ke memori sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sekelebat sosok yang membuat hatinya terus mencari sampai saat ini itu kembali muncul. Sosok cantik yang ia temui sepuluh tahun yang lalu tepat di musim semi saat bunga sakura dengan warna merah mudanya saling memancar dan berhamburan.

_Ini adalah musim semi ke sepuluh sejak pertemuan pertama kita, namun sudah sepuluh kali musim semi pula takdir belum juga mempertemukan kita._

Selama sepuluh tahun itu Yunho tak pernah berhenti mencari tahu untuk menemukan sosok cantik itu. Ia bahkan menyempatkan untuk selalu pergi ke perlintasan kereta api tempat dimana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan si dia, meski ia harus jauh-jauh pergi ke Jepang untuk melakukannya. Namun selama sepuluh tahun itu pula ia tak pernah menemukan si dia bahkan hanya sekedar petunjuk pun tak ada, hingga Yunho bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menyerah.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian

Yunho nampak sibuk dengan setumpuk dokumen-dokumen perusahaan yang harus ia kerjakan di meja kebesarannya dengan nameplate bertitelkan presiden direktur. Park Yoochun sekertarisnya sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya terlihat menunggui Yunho menandatangai berkas-berkas perusahaan itu.

"Kapan orang tua hyung akan pulang dari Jepang? Bukankah ini sudah dua minggu mereka disana?" tanya Yoochun yang duduk di depan meja kerja Yunho.

"Mereka bilang besok mereka akan pulang" jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Apa besok kau akan menjemput mereka?"

"Ada supir yang akan menjemput mereka"

"Apa kecelakaannya sangat parah? Sampai orang tuamu tinggal lebih lama, apa mereka sangat dekat?"

"Hmm... begitulah. Katanya mereka sudah berteman dari SMA. Namun keluarga itu harus pindah ke Jepang karena pekerjaan. Dan..." Yunho berhenti sejenak dan memberikan jeda pada ucapannya. Matanya berubah sendu.

"Wae?" tanya Yoochun penasaran dan nampak menunggu jawaban Yunho

Yunho menghela nafas "Setelah 5 hari koma, mereka... meninggal dunia" hening. Mereka pun terdiam menyanyangkan berita yang baru saja mereka ketahui itu.

"Aku turut berduka cita" ucap Yoochun, Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

.

.

Malam semakin pekat, guratan lelah tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Yunho yang sedang menapaki tangga rumahnya sambil melonggarkan dasinya dan melepas kancing jasnya. Saat ia hendak memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua mansion keluarga Jung itu, ia melirik ke arah kamar yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya.

Yunho melihat Kang ahjumma baru saja selesai membereskan kamar itu. Namja tampan itu menghampiri kamar yang sebenarnya tak berpenghuni dan biasa dipakai untuk tamu itu.

"Ahjumma, apa ada tamu yang akan datang?" tanya Yunho menahan Kang ahjumma.

"Nyonya besar tadi sore menelpon dan menyuruh para pelayan untuk membereskan kamar ini. Katanya akan ada yang menempati kamar ini" kata wanita paruh baya yang telah lama bekerja dengan keluarga Jung itu.

"Siapa yang akan menempatinya?"

"Saya kurang tahu tuan muda."

"Baiklah. Sugohaesseumnida" Kang ahjumma pun menundukkan kepalanya terhadap tuan muda keluarga Jung itu dan pamit meninggalkan Yunho yang masih melihati kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya yang kini sudah rapi itu. Tak lama kemudian ia pun memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

Matahari semakin menanjak naik, membentangkan sinarnya ke permukaan dan menghangatkan udara di minggu pagi musim semi kota Seoul. Sementara waktu telah menyentuh angka 10, Yunho masih saja betah bergelung dengan bantal dan selimutnya di tempat tidur king size miliknya.

Namja tampan itu perlahan membukakan mata berbentuk musangnya dan mengerjapkannya perlahan, rasanya silau karena sinar mentari pagi itu menembus kamarnya dan menimpa wajahnya melalui celah-celah gorden jendela.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut hinggap di pipinya, ketika ia menyentuhnya dan meraihnya ternyata itu adalah kelopak bunga sakura yang berasal dari pohon sakura yang tumbuh persis di luar kamarnya. Sepertinya kelopak bunga sakura itu terbawa oleh angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamar Yunho yang memang tidak ditutup dengan rapat karena ia bisa melihat gorden jendela kamarnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin.

Yunho menggeliat untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Ia kemudian menarik tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia berjalan menghampiri jendela kamarnya dan menyibakkan gordennya lebar-lebar sehingga sinar matahari yang tadinya hanya berupa kilatan-kilatan kini menimpa tubuh Yunho sepenuhnya dan juga menyinari kamar Yunho hingga terang benderang.

Selain membuka gorden, Yunho juga membuka jendela kamarnya yang berbentuk pintu kaca jadi ia hanya tinggal menggesernya saja untuk membukanya. Namja tampan itu menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi musim semi yang dapat membuatnya rileks ditambah dengan harum serbuk bunga sakura melalui kelopak-kelopaknya yang berjatuhan dan terbawa angin.

Ketika mata musangnya terbuka, penglihatannya menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya itu. Ia mengerutkan kening saat ia merasa asing dengan kehadiran orang itu.

Namun semuanya terjawab saat orang dibawah sana itu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengadahkan telapak tangannya membiarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura itu hinggap disana. Mata kecil Yunho membulat ketika ia menyadari siapa sosok itu.

Yunho membeku, jantungnya bergerak sangat cepat dengan sendirinya sehingga ia agak kesulitan untuk bernafas bahkan hanya untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri pun ia kesulitan. Rasanya seperti ilusi yang berubah bentuk menjadi nyata. Ia sulit sekali untuk percaya. Sedang mimpikah ia?

Namun keyakinan Yunho semakin bertambah saat sosok itu membukakan matanya perlahan. Kaku. Waktu seolah melambankan detak-detaknya dan membuat apapun yang terjadi layaknya seperti adegan slow motion di film-fim seperti saat itu. Yah saat itu.

Mata besar itu, kulit putih pucat itu, bibir merah cherry itu dan hidung mancungnya itu. Yunho ingat sekali setiap detail yang ada pada sosok itu semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok itu. Yah sosok cantik yang Yunho temui ketika ia melintasi rel kereta api saat musim semi ketika kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura saling berjatuhan seperti saat ini.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata besar itu seolah memerangkap mata musang Yunho. Terbius. Terhipnotis. Terhisap. Seperti itulah yang Yunho rasakan saat ia menatap mata sosok cantik itu. Dia benar-benar mempesona bahkan lebih mempesona dibanding 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan Yunho baru menyadari satu hal bahwa sosok cantik yang masih betah menatapnya itu adalah seorang namja.

Ketika mata mereka saling bersahutan satu sama lain cukup lama tanpa suara dan tanpa kata, namja cantik itu melepaskan tatapannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menjauhi pohon sakura dan Yunho yang berada di balkon kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Andwae! Kajima!" seru Yunho pada namja cantik yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya itu.

Yunho panik namun kemudian ia terdiam sejenak dan berpikir 'Tunggu dulu, ini jelas-jelas bukan mimpi tapi bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?'

"Ah masa bodoh" acuhnya dan segera berlari dengan terburu-buru ke lantai 1 agar ia dapat menyusul dan melihat kembali namja cantik yang telah dinantikannya sejak lama itu. Semoga saja dia masih ada.

_Sepuluh tahun sudah aku menunggu dan membiarkan hatiku tetap kosong selama itu agar dia dapat menempatinya kelak. Dan saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengisinya. Aku tak mungkin sanggup kembali menunggu lagi. Hatiku sudah terlalu lelah hanya untuk mencari sosok itu, ia sudah tidak sabar ruang kosongnya di isi sosok cantik itu._

_Yah tidak akan kubiarkan dia pergi lagi, tidak akan kubiarkan dia menghilang lagi._

Saat Yunho telah berada dilantai dasar rumahnya langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat kedua orang tuanya berada disana dengan beberapa pelayan yang sedang sibuk mengurusi koper-koper mereka.

"Eomma? Appa?" seru Yunho mendekati kedua orang tunya.

Sang eomma menoleh ke arah suara putranya "Eoh Yun, kau baru bangun?" tanyanya yang disambut oleh anggukan dari Yunho.

"Kalian kapan sampai?" tanyanya lagi sambil memeluk satu persatu eomma dan appanya.

"Baru saja" jawab appanya singkat.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa buru-buru sekali turun kebawah? Serindu itukah kau pada kami?" tanya Mrs. Jung yang agak aneh melihat putranya yang terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu begitu dia turun ke lantai bawah dengan piyama yang masih bertengger manis di tubuh atletisnya.

"Kalau rindu tentu saja aku rindu. Tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud bu" kata Yunho sambil mencari-cari keluar melalui kaca jendela ruang tamunya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya ibunya penasaran

"Aku melihat seseorang di luar, seorang namja yang terlihat masih muda."

"Ah.. itu pasti Jae Joongie" jawab ibunya memberitahu.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap ibunya penasaran "Jae Joongie?"

"Eoh, akan eomma kenalkan kau padanya. Dia putra keluarga Kim yang kemarin meninggal, ibu sengaja membawanya kesini dan mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita"

"Wae? Kenapa eomma membawanya ke Korea?"

"Nanti eomma jelaskan. Sekarang kau kenalan dulu dengannya. Kemana yah dia? yeobo panggil dia kemari" Mr. Jung keluar rumah untuk memanggil orang bernama Jae Joong itu seperti yang disuruh oleh istrinya.

Tak lama kemudian Jung appa kembali dengan seseorang dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari kepala keluarga Jung itu di belakang punggungnya.

Jung Appa lalu melangkah ke samping agar Jae Joong dapat dilihat oleh Yunho "Nah ini dia Kim Jae Joong. Jae Joong-ah kenalkan ini Jung Yunho putra ahjussi dan ahjumma. Yunho-ah ini Kim Jae Joong. Insahae" sosok bernama Jae Joong di belakang Mr. Jung itu membuat Yunho terperangah. Dialah orang yang ia cari-cari itu. Yunho kini tahu namanya. Jae Joong, begitulah namanya.

Jae Joong mendekat pelan dengan kepala yang agak menunduk lalu ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan salam "A-anyeonghaseyo Kim Jae Joong imnida" katanya dengan gugup. Namja cantik itu terlihat malu-malu.

Yunho tersenyum "Ne anyeonghaseyo Jung Yunho imnida" ucapnya sambil terus menatap Jae Joong yang terus menunduk.

"Karena Yunho sepuluh tahun lebih tua darimu panggil saja dia hyung" kata Jung Appa. Yunho baru tahu kalau perbedaan umurnya dengan Jae Joong terpaut cukup jauh. Itu artinya umur Jae Joong masih 20 tahun.

"Ne" Jae Joong mengangguk

"Aku turut berduka cita atas orang tuamu. Semoga mereka bahagia di surga" ucap Yunho sambil menatap lirih ke arah Jae Joong

"Ne" jawab Jae Joong singkat masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bangapta Joongie-ya" ucap Yunho memamerkan senyum ramahnya, ingin sekali ia lebih dekat dengan namja cantik didepannya ini tentu saja karena Jae Joong telah berani mencuri hatinya. Sementara Jae Joong hanya sesekali melirik ke arah Yunho sambil malu-malu karena ia masih merasa asing dengan lingkungan barunya.

_Kini takdir telah mempertemukan kita tepat di musim semi sama halnya seperti takdir mempertemukan kita untuk pertama kalinya pada musim semi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hatiku tak perlu lagi menunggu karena semuanya telah terjawab dan jawaban itu adalah kau._

_Kim Jae Joong_

.

"Kang ahjumma tolong antar Jae Joong ke kamarnya." Ucap Mrs. Jung pada Kang ahjumma

"Ne" Kang ahjumma mengangguk hormat.

"Tuan muda silakan ikut saya" kata Kang ahjumma. Jae Joong pun menarik kopernya.

"Kang ahjumma akan membantumu membereskan kamarmu" Jae Joong hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

Kang ahjumma lalu berjalan ke arah tangga dengan diikuti oleh Jae Joong yang menarik kopernya dibelakang untuk menuju ke lantai 2.

"Ini adalah kamar tuan, kamar tuan bersebelahan dengan kamar tuan muda Yunho." Kata Kang ahjumma membukakan pintu kamar begitu mereka berdua berada di depan sebuah kamar. Jae Joong menatap ke arah kamar Yunho sebelum ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke kamar yang akan jadi miliknya itu

"Ne khamsahamnida" ucap Jae Joong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saya akan bantu memberesi barang-barang tuan" ucap Kang ahjumma sambil memegangi koper Jae Joong.

"Tidak usah ahjumma, biar aku saja yang membereskannya. Terima kasih" tolak Jae Joong halus

Kang ahjumma pun melepaskan koper Jae Joong "Baiklah. Kalau tuan butuh sesuatu atau kalau ada apa-apa silakan panggil saya kapanpun tuan"

"Ne khamsahamnida ahjumma"

"Saya permisi dulu" Kang ahjumma pun meninggalkan Jae Joong yang masih berdiri di depan kamarnya.

Jae Joong menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia pun menarik kopernya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya yang sudah rapi dengan luas yang cukup besar. Pandangan Jae Joong menyapu ke setiap sudut kamar dengan nuansa minimalis yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu.

Namja cantik itu berjalan ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup oleh gorden, ia pun membuka gorden itu lebar-lebar sehingga cahaya matahari dapat sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Jae Joong juga membuka jendela berbentuk pintu kaca geser yang menghubungkannya dengan balkon kamarnya.

Meskipun masih asing, tetapi Jae Joong cukup menyukai rumah ini dan juga kamarnya karena disini ada pohon sakura yang ia sukai. Jae Joong menoleh ke arah samping, tepatnya ke arah balkon kamar Yunho yang berada tepat di sebelah balkon kamarnya. Jae Joong lalu melirik ke arah pohon sakura yang tumbuh tepat di depan balkon kamar Yunho. Tadi ia berdiri di bawah pohon itu dan bertemu pandang dengan Yunho.

Entah kenapa saat ia melihat Yunho, rasanya ia pernah melihat Yunho di suatu tempat tetapi ia tidak tahu dimana itu. Dua hal di rumah ini yang membuatnya tidak asing sama sekali yaitu pohon sakura itu dan... Yunho. Entahlah. Jae Joong tersenyum, biarlah. Waktu pasti punya saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya nanti. Namun senyuman Jae Joong kembali memudar dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Ia ingat, kini ia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Jae Joong kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk membongkar kopernya dan segera membereskannya. Di dalam koper itu Jae Joong menemukan bingkai foto dirinya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Di foto itu mereka bertiga terlihat bahagia sekali.

Jae Joong mengelus foto itu seolah itu adalah benda paling berharga untuknya "Eomma, appa, mulai sekarang Joongie akan melanjutkan hidup Joongie. Tolong kuatkan Joongie dan tetap dukung Joongie dari surga sana. Saranghae... geurigo... bogoshipda" Jae Joong memeluk bingkai foto itu dengan air mata yang tak terasa jatuh begitu saja tanpa diperintah. Jae Joong lalu teringat kata-kata terakhir eommanya

'_Joongie, kau adalah putra eomma yang kuat jadi hiduplah dengan bahagia. Kau tidak boleh bersedih, putra eomma harus selalu tersenyum. Eomma dan appa akan selalu ada bersamamu' _ Jae Joong pun menghapus air matanya dan menaruh bingkai foto itu di meja nakas.

.

"Jadi mulai sekarang Jae Joong akan tinggal bersama kita?" tanya Yunho kepada orang tuanya begitu Jae Joong mengikuti Kang ahjumma menuju kamar baru Jae Joong.

"Ne, eomma dan appa tidak tega meninggalkannya sendiri di Jepang. Meskipun ada sekertaris, kepala pelayan dan pengacara keluarga disana tapi Jae Joong sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi disana. jadi eomma dan appa putuskan untuk membawanya sekalian ke Korea" jawab sang eomma sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya?" tanya Yunho lagi yang juga ikut duduk di sofa.

"Joongie akan pindah kuliah."

"Lalu yang di Jepang? Maksudku semua urusan keluarga Kim di Jepang?"

"Akan diurus oleh sekertaris, kepala pelayan dan pengacara keluarga Kim. Eomma dan appa juga akan ikut mengawasi sampai Jae Joong siap untuk bisa mengurusinya sendiri" kali ini giliran sang appa yang menjawab.

"Tapi kenapa Jae Joong bisa langsung mau ikut dengan kalian ke Korea?"

Eommanya menjawab lagi "Awalnya Jae Joong memang tidak mau. Tapi sebelum meninggal, ibunya menitipkan Jae Joong pada eomma. Setelah dibujuk, Jae Joong baru mau."

"Jae Joong... pasti sangat terpukul dengan kepergian orang tuanya" ucap Yunho lirih

Ibunya mengangguk lemah "Hmm sangat. Saat ibu dan ayahnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir, Jae Joong sangat histeris. Ia menangis meraung-raung karena tidak percaya bahwa ia akan ditinggalkan secepat itu oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kepala pelayannya bilang, Jae Joong adalah anak kesayangan keluarga Kim dan ia juga sangat menyayangi orang tuanya. Saat itu dia benar-benar menyedihkan"

Sang appa yang juga prihatin dengan keadaan Jae Joong ikut menambahkan "Setelah pemakaman, Jae Joong mengurung diri di kamarnya dan tidak bicara sama sekali. Dia juga tidak makan dan minum selama beberapa hari, dia bahkan sempat masuk rumah sakit karena stress."

"Sepertinya dia sangat menderita"

"Karena itu, ibu juga minta tolong padamu untuk selalu menjaga Jae Joong. Saat ini dia masih labil, terkadang kami selalu memergokinya sedang melamun, tiba-tiba menangis atau menjerit di malam hari karena mimpi buruk, dia juga masih takut naik mobil karena trauma dengan kecelakaan itu. Jadi kita harus menjaganya dengan baik"

Yunho tersenyum "Araseo, tanpa kalian minta pun akau akan menjaganya" yah, dengan senang hati Yunho akan menjaga namja rupawan yang telah mencuri hatinya itu. rasanya ini seperti amanat yang sangat penting untuknya, seolah Tuhan memang mengirimkan ah tidak menitipkan malaikat cantik itu untuknya. Untuk ia jaga, untuk ia lindungi.

"Baguslah" ucap sang appa dan eomma hampir berbarengan.

"Yun, sampai kapan kau mau terus memakai piyama begitu? Cepat mandi sana!" ucap Mrs. Jung yang baru menyadari bahwa Yunho daritadi masih memakai piyama dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Oh iya aku hampir saja lupa. Kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu" kata Yunho yang juga baru sadar lalu setengah berlari menuju lantai atas.

Begitu di lantai atas dan hendak membuka pintu kamarnya Yunho menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menoleh ke arah pntu kamar di samping kamarnya, di balik pintu ada Jae Joong si malaikat cantiknya. Yunho menghampiri kamar Jae Joong dan menyentuh pintu itu dan senyumanpun merekah di kedua sudut bibir berbentuk hati miliknya.

_Kim Jae Joong._

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**. **

**bagaimana? bagaimana? lanjutkah? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**.**

**.**

Pairing: Yunjae/Minjae/other pairing menyusul

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Yunjae, typo(s), membosankan, alur ngalor ngidul, tidak ada keterangan soal POV dan flashback jadi baca pelan-pelan dan hati-hati yah, DLDR

Disclaimer: Yunjae belong each other, I just own my story

Genre: Romance, Hurt

.

.

saya post lagi cerita ini dari awal karena cerita ini entah gimana caranya menghilang begitu saja dari daftar story saya, saya juga kaget dan nggak ngerti kenapa. makanya ini saya post lagi dari awal sekaligus melanjutkan chapter berikutnya.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian keluarga Jung dan juga tambahan keluarga baru mereka yakni Kim Jae Joong tengah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan siang. Keluarga Jung itu nampak menikmati makan siang mereka terkecuali Jae Joong, ia hanya menatap makanannya tanpa ada niatan untuk menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

Mrs. Jung yang melihat Jae Joong tidak memakan makanannya pun bertanya "Wae? Kenapa kau tidak makan makananmu? Apa kau tidak suka makanannya?" tanyanya, membuat Jae Joong tersentak.

Jae Joong menggeleng "Anio. Mianhaeyo" ucapnya. Ia pun menyentuh sendok makannya.

Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya pun ikut menambahkan "Makanlah. Kau akan mudah terkena sakit kalau kau tidak makan. Aku dengar kau sempat masuk rumah sakit karena tidak makan selama beberapa hari, jangan sampai itu terjadi lagi."

"Ne hyungnim" jawab Jae Joong dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau suka dengan kamarmu?" Mrs. Jung kembali bertanya.

"Ne ahjumma"

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil ahjumma dan ahjussi lagi. Kau adalah bagian dari keluarga ini jadi bisakah kau memanggil kami dengan omoni dan aboji atau eomma dan appa?" kata Mrs. Jung dengan mata yang berbinar menatap Jae Joong. Namun Jae Joong hanya terdiam membisu, sepertinya ia masih mencerna kata-kata Mrs. Jung.

Karena Jae Joong sama sekali tidak merespon, Mrs. Jung pun kembali menimpali "Aku tahu mungkin ini akan sedikit canggung di awal tapi biasakanlah."

"Ne ahjumma ani... omoni?" ucap Jae Joong canggung namun Mrs. Jung memaklumi dan memberikan senyum cantiknya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

"Sekertaris Lee bilang lusa kau sudah mulai berkuliah. Jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk mulai kembali masuk kampus " akhirnya Mr. Jung pun ikut mengeluarkan suara setalah tadi hanya bisa menjadi pendengar setia.

"Ne ahju.. aboji. Khamsahamnida"

Bicara masalah kuliah Jae Joong, Yunho pun ikut bertanya "Ngomong-ngomong kau kuliah jurusan apa?"

"Geonchukhak imnida(arsitektur)" jawab Jae Joong.

"Waahhh... keren. Mungkin nanti kau bisa menyumbangkan bakatmu untuk perusahaan Jung" ucap Yunho setengah bercanda dan hanya ditanggapi oleh senyum simpul oleh Jae Joong.

Bagaimanapun juga, Jae Joong masih canggung dengan keluarga barunya itu jadi itulah mengapa ia tidak begitu banyak bicara. Ia masih perlu banyak waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru yang masih asing untuknya. Meskipun begitu, ia cukup senang dengan kehadiran keluarga Jung di tengah-tengah suasana berkabungnya. Ia merasa punya tempat lain untuk bersandar setelah kepergian orang tuanya. Jadi ia berharap bahwa kedepannya jalan yang telah ia jalani sekarang ini akan selalu membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Di ruang tamu terlihat Jung senior dan Jung junior tengah asyik mengobrol santai membicarkan banyak hal termasuk juga membicarakan perusahaan Jung sendiri.

"Aaaaarrgghh...!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari arah lantai dua membuat Yunho dan Jung abonim terkejut dan saling melemparkan pandangan penasaran.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yunho

Namun kemudian Jung abonim menghela nafas "Itu pasti Jae Joong. Dia pasti mimpi buruk lagi" katanya sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Aku lihat dulu" kata Yunho sambil beranjak berdiri. Jung abonim pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho berjalan ke arah lantai dua dengan membawa sedikit perasaan takut.

"Joongie!" seru Yunho sambil membuka pintu kamar Jae Joong dengan kasar. Namja tampan itu melihat Jae Joong tengah meremas selimutnya kuat-kuat dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Aaaaarrgghhh...!" Jae Joong kembali mengerang "Eomma, appa jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak mau sendirian!" Jae Joong berteriak dan menginggau dalam tidrunya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya resah.

"Joongie!" dengan tergesa-gesa Yunho menghampiri Jae Joong. Keringat dingin telah membasahi wajahnya dan juga sebagian surai indahnya.

"Joongie, bangun! Sadarlah!" Yunho mengguncangkan tubuh Jae Joong agar namja cantik itu terbangun.

Jae Joong membukakan matanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan langsung memeluk Yunho yang berada di depannya membuat Yunho yang tidak siap agak oleng. Jae Joong memeluknya dengan sangat erat sampai ia agak kesulitan menggambil nafas.

"Eomma, appa. Kajima!" gumam Jae Joong yang masih belum mengatur nafasnya.

Yunho pun mengelus punggung Jae Joong untuk menenangkannya "Hei, tenanglah" ucap Yunho selembut mungkin. Melihat malaikat cantiknya seperti ini rasanya ia ikut merasakan sakit yang dialami oleh Jae Joong.

Perlahan Jae Joong pun dapat menangkan dirinya namun satu masalah lagi muncul ketika Yunho mendengar sura isakan, bahu Jae Joong yang bergetar dan bahunya yang hangat oleh tetesan air mata milik Jae Joong.

Yunho menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jae Joong "Uljima, kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku disini." Ucapnya lembut. Ia mendorong bahu Jae Joong pelan agar ia bisa melihat wajah namja cantik itu.

Jae Joong menundukkan kepalanya, Yunho dapat melihat air mata telah membekas di wajahnya. Dengan tanga besarnya, Yunho pun menyeka air mata Jae Joong. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Manik hazel Jae Joong selalu saja mampu membuat Yunho terbius seolah sinar matanya yang seakan mempunyai sihir tersendiri.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Jae Joong "Mulai sekarang, kau jangan bersedih lagi. Kau masih punya aku dan juga keluarga Jung. Kapanpun kau membutuhkan kami, kami akan selalu berada disampingmu. Anggap kami seperti keluargamu sendiri. Kau tidak sendirian, ne?" lirih Yunho dan Jae Joong pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Jja sekarang kau tidur lagi" ucap Yunho sambil meraih selimut dan membawa tubuh Jae Joong untuk kembali berbaring. Setelah Jae Joong kembali berbaring, Yunho masih duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengusap keringat yang masih tersisa di kening Jae Joong.

Jae Joong pun kembali memejamkan matanya sementara Yunho terus mengelus kepala Jae Joong, memberikan kenyamanan untuk namja cantik itu.

Saat Yunho merasa bahwa Jae Joong sudah mulai terlelap, ia pun menarik tangannya dari kepala Jae Joong dan beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Jae Joong.

"Hyungnim" panggil Jae Joong pelan saat Yunho baru saja mencapai pintu kamar. Namja tampan itu menoleh dan mendapati Jae Joong kembali membukakan matanya.

"Bisakah... kau... tetap disini?" ucap Jae Joong agak ragu. Hening sejenak, Yunho masih mencerna kata-kata Jae Joong. Namun sebelum Yunho menjawab, Jae Joong kembali melanjutkan "Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Jaljayo hyungnim" ucap Jae Joong sambil merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi menyamping lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Melihat Yunho tidak menjawab dan terlihat ragu, Jae Joong hanya tidak ingin memaksa Yunho karena ia tahu mungkin permintaannya agak sedikit berlebihan karena itu juga mungkin Yunho akan menolak permintaannya.

Namun Jae Joong tidak tahu kalau Yunho menuruti permintaannya, namja tampan itu kembali menghampiri tempat tidur Jae Joong dan berjalan ke arah sisi satunya dimana disana masih ada cukup tempat untuk satu orang lagi.

Yunho pun naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Jae Joong. Jae Joong yang merasa ada pergerakan di tempat tidurnya membukakan matanya dan mendapati wajah Yunho tepat berada di depannya. Sangat dekat. Namja tampan itu melemparkan senyum tampannya.

"Jja tidurlah, aku disini" ucap Yunho sambil meraih tangan Jae Joong dan menggenggamnya erat sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang lain kembali terulur menuju kepala Jae Joong dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Jae Joong pun menghembuskan nafas lega dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Yunho kembali tersenyum saat Jae Joong mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya sambil terus mengelus kepala Jae Joong. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun ikut menyusul Jae Joong dengan memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan lelap menguasai tidurnya.

.

.

Matahari telah muncul ke permukaan meski sinarnya masih malu-malu untuk memancarkan hangatnya. Meski begitu, namja cantik yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu kini perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Yunho yang masih terlelap dalam damai tidurnya. Ia melirik ke arah sebelah tangannya yang masih di genggam oleh Yunho begitu juga dengan sebelah tangan Yunho yang masih memegangi kepalanya. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya dengan diiringi degupan jantung yang entah sejak kapan mulai menggila.

_Eomma, appa, ini pertama kalinya aku tidur dengan tenang sejak kepergian kalian. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya tidurku damai sekali tadi malam, aku bahkan bermimpi indah. Apa pria ini punya sihir ajaib? Berada seperti ini tepat di sampingnya, membuatku merasa kembali menemukan kembali rasa nyamanku._

Tangan Jae Joong yang bebas terulur hendak menyentuh wajah Yunho namun tepat tinggal beberapa senti lagi, Jae Joong kembali menarik tangannya. Dan hanya puas dengan menatap namja tampan di depannya itu saja. Tanpa ia sadari senyuman terukir di bibir cherrynya, andai Yunho melihatnya, ia pasti tersenyum kegirangan. Sayang, namja tampan itu masih lelap dengan tidurnya.

Jae Joong melihat ada pergerakan pada mata Yunho, itu artinya namja tampan itu akan segera membukakan matanya. Benar saja, manik Yunho pun akhirnya terbuka.

Ada perasaan senang yang membuncah di hati Yunho saat ia melihat wajah Jae Joong begitu dekat di depannya saat ia membukakan matanya di pagi hari. Ia pun tak kuasa untuk menahan senyumannya. Andai setiap pagi ia seperti ini, ia ingin setiap pagi ketika ia membukakan matanya, wajah Jae Joonglah yang pertama menyambut penglihatannya.

"Ohayou hyungnim" ucap Jae Joong membuat Yunho semakin melayang senang sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya.

Ia pun membalas "Ohayou. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jae Joong

Jae Joong mengangguk "Tidak pernah senyenyak ini, neomu khamsahamnida hyungnim"

Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengacak rambut Jae Joong "Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

.

.

"Apa semalam kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Mrs. Jung saat keluarga besar Jung itu tengah sarapan di ruang makan mansion keluarga Jung.

"Ne. Jwisonghaeyo omoni aboji, aku pasti mengganggu kalian." Kata Jae Joong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami memakluminya. Tapi setelahnya apa kau tidur dengan tenang? Kami tidak mendengarmu bersuara lagi"

Pandangan Jae Joong teralih ke arah sampingnya dimana ada Yunho disana yang sedang memakan sarapannya "Itu karena Yunho hyungnim bersedia menemaniku tidur semalam." Ucapnya. Sementara Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Aahh jadi begitu" ucap Mrs. Jung sambil melirik Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Oh iya, karena besok aku akan mulai kuliah. Hari ini aku akan ke kampus, bolehkah aku pergi?" kata Jae Joong meminta izin

"Tentu saja boleh, kalau begitu sekalian saja kau berangkat bersama Yunho, dia akan mengantarmu sampai ke kampus"

Jae Joong menggeleng "Aniyeyo aboji. Aku akan pergi dengan subway saja"

"Kau harus berjalan jauh hingga stasiun kalau mau naik subway. Jadi ikut saja denganku, ne?"

"Keundae..."

"Wae? Kau tidak suka pergi denganku?"

"Anio, bukan begitu hyungnim"

"Geurom wae?"

"Kau masih trauma naik mobil?" tanya Mr. Jung yang disambut oleh anggukan lemah dari Jae Joong

"Tenang saja aku akan menyetir dengan hati-hati. Percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka meskipun itu seujung jari sekalipun. Ne?" kata Yunho meyakinkan.

"Tidak apa-apa Jae, kau bisa mempercayai Yunho. Kalau dia berani mencelakaimu, aboji sendiri yang akan membuat perhitungan dengannya"

.

.

"Jja masuklah" ucap Yunho sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya di depan Jae Joong namun namja cantik itu nampak terlihat gugup dan tidak yakin.

"Gwaenchana" gumam Yunho sambil meremas pundak Jae Joong dan melemparkan senyum tampan khasnya.

Jae Joong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sementara jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. Setelah kecelakaan mobil menimpa orang tuanya dan merenggut nyawa keduanya, Jae Joong belum pernah menaiki mobil lagi dan lebih memilih menggunakan kereta bawah tanah.

Dengan ragu Jae Joong pun memasuki mobil Land Rover milik Yunho, di susul dengan Yunho yang memasuki mobil dan duduk di bangku kemudi. Namja tampan itu menatap Jae Joong yang terlihat sangat gugup dan nyaris ketakutan.

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping, tangannya terulur menarik seat belt di bangku Jae Joong dan memasangkannya. Kedua tangan Jae Joong terlihat memegangi seat belt kuat-kuat, tubuhnya bergetar menahan ketakutannya.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, ia tidak tahu kalau Jae Joong setakut itu untuk menaiki mobil lagi. Luka yang dialaminya akibat kecelakaan orang tuanya nyatanya meninggalkan trauma yang sangat mendalam bagi namja cantik itu.

Saat Yunho menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengoper gigi, Jae Joong memejamkan matanya erat-erat seperti ia sedang naik roller coaster yang siap terjun dari ketinggian.

Karena Yunho cemas Jae Joong terus ketakutan seperti itu, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Jae Joong. Namja tampan itu menggenggam tangan Jae Joong dengan erat, memberikan kenyamanan untuk Jae Joong agar namja cantik itu setidaknya dapat mengurangi rasa takutnya.

Jae Joong perlahan membuka matanya yang terpejam erat ketika ia merasakan tangannya menghangat di genggam oleh sesuatu. Ia menatap Yunho saat tangannya telah berada di genggaman tangan besar milik namja tampan itu.

"Gwaenchana" gumam Yunho seraya melemparkan senyumnya yang menghangatkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya termasuk Jae Joong.

Dan entah darimana asalnya ketenangan mulai merayapi Jae Joong, ia merasa ketakutannya perlahan memudar ketika Yunho menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Sihir macam apalagi ini? apakah Yunho benar-benar memilki kekuatan magis yang mampu membuat setiap orang yang berada disampingnya merasakan ketenangan dan damai terutama ketika dia menyentuhnya?.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia hanya terpaku menatap Yunho dan ketakutannya pun menguap begitu saja seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan sampai Jae Joong tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah memasuki area kampusnya.

Yunho sendiri meski terus menerus mendapatkan pandangan dari Jae Joong di sepanjang perjalanannya mengantar Jae Joong, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan karena ia tahu mungkin dengan cara begitulah Jae Joong dapat melupakan sejenak traumanya lagipula itu adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Mungkin hanya satu masalah yang muncul, degupan di jantungnya tidak mau berdetak normal.

"Kita sudah sampai" kata Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jae Joong.

"Ne? Ah... ne"Jae Joong tersentak dan benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai di kampus barunya. "Geurom..." Jae Joong menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho dan hendak membuka pintu mobil.

Namun Yunho dengan cepat menahannya "Joongie-ah!" serunya sambil memegangi tangan Jae Joong

Jae Joong menoleh "Ne hyungnim?"

"Kira-kira jam berapa kau akan pulang?" tanya Yunho.

Jae Joong terlihat memiringkan kepalanya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu "Hmmm... sepertinya tidak akan begitu lama. Aku rasa sebelum makan siang aku akan pulang"

"Araseo. Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

"Gwaenchana, lagipula sekertaris Lee bilang dia juga akan menyusul kemari"

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya hyungnim. Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Jae Joong yang disambut anggukan oleh Yunho disusul dengan melambaikan tangan ke arah namja cantik itu.

Jae Joong pun turun dari mobil Yunho dan melihat mobil mewah itu perlahan menjauh darin pandangannya.

.

.

Begitu mobil Yunho menghilang dari pandangannya Jae Joong pun mulai berjalan diantara gedung-gedung kampusnya yang menjulang tinggi dan mencari-cari gedung fakultas teknik tempat ia akan belajar nanti. Jae Joong mengabsen satu persatu gedung di depannya namun gedung fakultas teknik belum juga menyapa penglihatannya.

Jae Joong menggerakkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari seseorang untuk bisa ia tanyai, apa semua orang begitu sibuk dengan kuliah mereka atau apapun itu, kenapa kampus ini sepi sekali padahal hari ini kan hari senin?.

Lalu manik hazel Jae Joong menangkap sesosok orang yang sedang rebahan di sebuah kursi panjang yang berada tepat disamping pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran di dekat sebuah gedung. Jae Joong melirik gedung itu bertitelkan fakultas kedokteran, ia pun menghampiri orang itu.

Orang yang sedang tiduran dengan mengenakan jas putih kebesaran khas dokter itu menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Dia nampak tenang sekali dalam tidurnya seolah bunga-bunga sakura yang tengah berguguran dan hinggap banyak di sekujur tubuhnya itu bukanlah suatu gangguan baginya.

Jae Joong membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya menghalangi wajah orang itu dari sinar matahari "Pe-permisi.." ucap Jae Joong ragu.

"Hmm..." gumam orang itu tanpa merubah posisinya sama sekali.

"Maaf menganggumu, tapi aku mau numpang tanya"

Orang itu menyingkirkan buku tebalnya sekaligus membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang hinggap di tubuhnya itu berjatuhan, ia mengerutkan kening ketika ia mendapati sesosok errr namja atau yeoja yang sedang menghalangi pandangannya.

Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu karena wajahnya nyaris tak terlihat karena posisinya yang terbiaskan oleh cahaya matahari sehingga rupanya hanya berupa seperti bayangan.

Dia yang ternyata namja itu menarik tubuhnya agar bangun dan duduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang telah membangunkannya.

"Haahh?"

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHERRY BLOSSOM**

**.**

**.**

Pairing: Yunjae/Minjae/other pairing menyusul

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Yunjae, typo(s), membosankan, alur ngalor ngidul, tidak ada keterangan soal POV dan flashback jadi baca pelan-pelan dan hati-hati yah, DLDR

Disclaimer: Yunjae belong each other, I just own my story

Genre: Romance, Hurt

**.**

**.**

**-previous-**

"Pe-permisi.." ucap Jae Joong ragu.

"Hmm..." gumam orang itu tanpa merubah posisinya sama sekali.

"Maaf menganggumu, tapi aku mau numpang tanya"

Orang itu menyingkirkan buku tebalnya sekaligus membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang hinggap di tubuhnya itu berjatuhan, ia mengerutkan kening ketika ia mendapati sesosok errr namja atau yeoja yang sedang menghalangi pandangannya.

Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok itu karena wajahnya nyaris tak terlihat karena posisinya yang terbiaskan oleh cahaya matahari sehingga rupanya hanya berupa seperti bayangan.

Dia yang ternyata namja itu menarik tubuhnya agar bangun dan duduk sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ia kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang telah membangunkannya.

"Haahh?"

.

**Chapter 3**

.

Namja itu membulatkan matanya ketika ia dapat dengan jelas melihat orang yang ada di depannya itu, belum pernah ia melihat mahluk seindah itu dalam sejarah hidupnya. Ia lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah nyaris mirip rambut singa itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Jae Joong ingin sekali tersenyum melihat tampang orang didepannya yang sedang gelagapan dengan penampilan yang errr... bisa dibilang berantakan. Rambut acak-acakan, kaos lusuh dan juga mata yang sayu akibat kekurangan tidur membuat Jae Joong berpikir apa mahasiswa kedokteran itu memang selalu seperti ini?

"Ne?" ucapnya dengan suara yang amat parau. Ia lalu berdehem dan melanjutkan "Ne... ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya kali ini dengan suara yang tidak lagi terdengar seperti ia tidak minum selama berjam-jam. Namja yang punya wajah kekanakkan itu terlihat memicingkan matanya karena belum terbiasa dengan silaunya cahaya matahari.

"Ani... hmmm... kau tahu dimana gedung fakultas teknik?" tanya Jae Joong sambil mengelus tengkukknya sendiri.

"Fakultas teknik? Kau mahasiswa baru?" tanyanya seraya menggaruk lehernya dan meregangkan kembali otot-ototnya yang sempat kaku karena tidurnya, ia persis seperti mahasiswa urakan yang keseringan menginap di kampus.

"Ah iya begitulah."

"Wah kalau gedung fakultas teknik di belakang dekat dengan asrama a, aduh karena kau mahasiswa baru aku jadi susah menjelaskannya." kata namja itu dengan kepala yang celingak-celinguk.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menggambarkan denahnya untukku" dengan angak tergesa, Jae Joong membongkar isi tasnya dan mencari-cari notes-nya.

"Ah tidak usah, aku antar saja kau kesana" ucapannya membuat gerakan Jae Joong terhenti dan menoleh ke arah namja yang kini sudah berdiri itu. Jae Joong baru tahu kalau namja ini ternyata mempunyai postur tubuh yang tinggi menjulang, tinggi badannya bahkan melebihi Jae Joong.

"Tapi apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Eeeiii merepotkan apanya? Kau lihat sendiri kan aku sedang menganggur. Tidak apa-apa, ayo kuantar sampai sana" katanya sambil mengapit buku tebalnya di ketiaknya lalu mulai berjalan di depan Jae Joong

"Ah ne khamsahamnida" ucap Jae Joong yang lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan namja itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau pindahan darimana?"

"Toho University di Tokyo"

"Semester?"

"6"

"Wah kita satu angkatan, tapi aku yakin kalau aku pasti lebih muda darimu. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu hyung"

Jae Joong mengangkat sebelah aslinya "Eh?"

"Biar kutebak, umur hyung pasti antara 20 atau 21 tahun iya kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu karena umurku lebih muda 2 tahun dari hyung. Aku masih 18 tahun"

Mata Jae Joong refleks membulat "18 tahun? Semester 6?"

Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya "Ne. aku ikut kelas percepatan, jadi diumur segini aku sudah berkuliah dan menginjak semester 6. Hebat kan aku hyung? Apalagi aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran" ucapnya memuji dirinya sendiri seolah dia memang bangga dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Wah kau pasti sangat pintar" puji Jae Joong

"Tentu saja. Teman-teman dan dosen-dosenku bilang aku ini jenius bahkan katanya otakku ini 11-12 sama otaknya Albert Einstein, Jimmy Neutron saja kalah olehku hehehe" dan semakin di puji namja bertubuh tinggi ini jadi semakin menyombongkan diri.

"Ck sombong sekali" Jae Joong berdecak setengah bercanda, meskipun besar kepala namun Jae Joong merasa bahwa namja di sampingnya ini adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Hahaha tapi itu kan kenyataan. Hyung harus bangga kenal denganku karena aku ini sangat terkenal loh disini"

"Benarkah?" Jae Joong menatap namja itu dengan penuh selidik.

Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat "Hum! Coba saja nanti hyung tanyakan ke mahasiswa manapun lalu sebutkan namaku, mereka pasti tahu aku"

Jae Joong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Aku jadi penasran seberapa populernya dirimu?"

"Hyung bisa membuktikannya sendiri nanti. Oh iya, namaku Shim Chang Min. Hyung?" kata namja yang ternyata bernama Shim Changmin ini mengulurkan tangnnya.

"Kim Jae Joong" balas Jae Joong menyambut uluran tangan Changmin.

"Kukiran hyung orang Jepang, habis pindahan dari sana kan. Pantas saja bahsa korea hyung fasih sekali"

Jae Joong pun mulai sedikit bercerita "Saat umur 5 tahun aku pindah ke Jepang karena alasan pekerjaan orang tuaku. Tapi kini aku kembali lagi ke tanah kelahiranku"

Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa bergumam "Oh begitu"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kampus ini sepi sekali padahal ini kan hari senin?" tanya Jae Joong sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke sana kemari mencari jejak-jejak kehidupan di kampus yang sepi ini.

"Oh itu karena yayasan mengadakan acara, entahlah." ungkap Changmin sambil mengendikkan bahunya, sedangkan Jae Joong hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja.

Jae Joong lalu bertanya "Tapi kenapa kau ke kampus?"

"Ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan"

"Itu lihat hyung gedung fakultas teknik di sebalah sana. Kau sudah bisa melihatnya kan?" tunjuk Changmin pada satu gedung yang berada di ujung jalan.

"Ne" ucap Jae Joong sambil melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Changmin.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong hyung ambil jurusan apa?"

"Arsitektur" jawab Jae Joong singkat.

"Oho kalau begitu aku akan meminta bantuan hyung kalau aku ingin membangun rumah nanti"

Jae Joong tersenyum "Tentu, aku pasti akan membantumu karena kau adalah teman pertamaku disini."

"Jinjja? Wah aku merasa tersanjung. Kalau begitu, nanti kalau hyung sakit hubungi saja aku. Akan kuberikan pemeriksaan gratis hehehe" kelakar Changmin sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya membuat Jae Joong geli melihatnya.

"Baiklah. Oh iya lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu karena telah membantu mengantarku."

Mendengar kata traktiran kedua bola mata Changmin langsung berbinar-binar "Jeongmal? Janji yah hyung."

"Hmmm. Kurasa sampai sini saja, aku bisa kesana sendiri lagipula gedungnya juga sudah terlihat"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Senang berkenalan denganmu Jae Joong hyung"

"Aku juga. Neomu khamsahamnida Changmin-ssi" ucap Jae Joong dengan bahasa formal.

Changmin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Jae Joong "Eeeiii hyung jangan terlalu formal begitu, aku kan lebih muda darimu"

"Araseo. Daeum boja!"

"Ne hyung, annyeong." Changmin melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong" balas Jae Joong yang kemudian membalikkan badannya melanjutkan langkahnya begitu juga dengan Changmin yang ikut membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke gedung fakultasnya.

Setelah beberapa langkah Jae Joong menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menatap punggung Changmin yang lebar tengah berjalan semakin menjauh darinya.

Tanpa Jae Joong sadari kedua sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, ia merasa teduh ketika ia berkenalan dengan Shim Changmin si mahasiswa kedokteran yang mempunyai tubuh tinggi menjulang bak tiang listrik itu karena ini pertama kalinya ia bicara sangat banyak dengan seseorang pasca orang tuanya meninggal.

Awalnya ketika orang tua Jae Joong masih ada, ia memang pribadi yang ceria dan periang namun kepergian orang tuanya telah membuat dirinya menjadi seseorang yang berbeda, Jae Joong jadi lebih pendiam dan pemurung.

Namun entahlah, begitu ia datang ke Korea rasanya sedikit demi sedikit Jae Joong dapat kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Ada banyak perubahan yang ia rasakan ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya. Pertemuannya dengan keluarga Jung yang kini menjadi bagian dari keluarganya, dengan Yunho yang selalu membuatnya nyaman dan menemukan kembali ketenangannya dan juga Changmin yang membuatnya banyak bicara. Mungkin kepindahannya ke Korea bukanlah gagasan yang buruk karena ia menyukainya. Jae Joong seperti menemukan kembali serpihan-serpihan dirinya yang telah hilang dan ia akan mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan kehidupan barunya disini.

Di sisi lain, ketika Jae Joong kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, Changmin ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang Namja kekanakkan itu tersenyum sambil menatap punggung Jae Joong.

Sosok Jae Joong yang tengah berjalan dengan latar kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di hempas angin bagaikan lukisan nyata yang tercetak indah di mata Changmin itu benar-benar pemandangan yang mengaggumkan. Ada perasaan senang yang hinggap menyelimuti perasaannya.

Changmin pun kembali memutar kepalanya kedepan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya sembari terus mengingat nama seornag namja cantik bak malaikat yang baru saja ia temui. _Kim Jae Joong._

.

.

"Mari saya antarkan anda pulang ke rumah tuan" ucap sekertaris Lee begitu dia dan Jae Joong selesai dengan urusan kepindahan Jae Joong.

"Tidak usah ajusshi, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Jae Joong halus. Ia kemudian menambahkan "Lagipula bukannya ajusshi harus kembali lagi ke perusahaan?"

"Tapi saya diperintahkan untuk menjaga anda dan mengantarkan anda pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah"

Jae Joong tersenyum "Tidak apa ajusshi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijaga setiap saat. Tidak usah kuatir ajusshi. Aku masih ingin disini sebentar. Ne?"

Namun sekertaris Lee masih belum puas dengan perkataan Jae Joong, kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Jae Joong maka ialah yang harus bertanggung jawab "Tapi tuan..."

"Ajusshi..." Jae Joong menatap sekertaris Lee dengan doe eyes-nya yang berbinar-binar. Jurus puppy eye. Jurus andalan Jae Joong jika ia sedang memohon.

Sekertaris Lee mengaku kalah, siapa yang tidak luluh melihat puppy eyes-nya Jae Joong?, pria paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya "Baiklah tuan, tapi jika ada apa-apa tolong segera hubungi saya. Kalau tidak saya akan kena marah tuan Jung"

"Araseo ajusshi" ucap Jae Joong sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dnehan semangat.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Tolong jaga diri anda baik-baik dan hati-hati."

"Ne. hati-hati di jalan ajusshi"

.

.

Begitu Lee ahjussi menghilang dari pandangan Jae Joong beberapa saat yang lalu, namja cantik itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman dalam kampus yang berada dekat dengan gedung fakultasnya. Ada sebuah kolam di taman itu dan beberapa kursi di dekatnya membuat mahasiswa pasti nyaman berada disana begitu juga dengan Jae Joong.

Namja cantik itu duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menatap ke atas. Ia menghalangi wajahnya dari pancaran sinar matahari dengan sebelah tangannya.

Ia menghela nafasnya berat lalu memejamkan matanya menikmati hangatnya sinar mentari musim semi yang menyatu dengan hawa dingin musim dingin yang masih membekas.

Laku pikirannya melambung jauh ke angan-angan, lagi-lagi ia teringat orang tuanya. Sulit bagi Jae Joong untuk dengan cepat melupakan kepergian ayah dan ibunya itu, ia begitu menyayangi orang tuanya.

Memori akan senyuman eomma dan appanya muncul di ingatannya, ia akan selalu merindukan senyuman orang tuanya yang selalu membuat hatinya teduh karena ketika ia melihat orang tuanya tersenyum padanya, ia selalu merasa tidak punya beban apapun seolah menjadi kekuatan tersendiri bagi Jae Joong.

"Joongie-ya" tiba-tiba sayup-sayup Jae Joong dapat mendengar suara lembut ibunya menyapa pendengarannya.

"Joongie-ya" panggilnya lagi. Jae Joong perlahan membuka matanya ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Dan air mata pun menggenang di sudut mata Jae Joong begiu ia melihat sosok ibunya sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil memberikan senyuman yang selalu Jae Joong rindukan.

"Eomma..." lirih Jae Joong

"Joongie-ya, jal jinaesseo?" tanya ibunya.

Jae Joong menggeleng pelan "Ani, aku tidak baik-baik saja eomma"

"Kalau begitu eomma juga tidak baik-baik saja Joongie, eomma akan baik-baik saja kalau Joongie juga baik-baik saja, hm?"

Jae Joong tidak menyahut, ia hanya menatap ibunya lekat-lekat seolah jika ia berkedip sedetik saja ia akan kehinlangan ibunya lagi.

Lalu sang eomma mulai bercerita, matanya menerawang kauh ke langit sana "Joongie-ya, disini eomma bahagia sekali bersama appa, eomma tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Eomma merasa sangat hidup saat disini, disini begitu tenang dan damai, tubuh eomma terasa sangat ringan..."

"Eomma akan sedih jika Joongie bersedih seperti ini, eomma ingin menjadi kenangan yang membahagiakan buat Joongie, eomma tidak ingin menjadi kenangan yang membuat Joongie sedih. Saat Joongie mengingat eomma, eomma ingin Joongie tersenyum. jadi jangan pernah bersedih lagi, janji ne?"

Jae Joong pun mengangguk dengan diiringi tetesan air mata Jae Joong yang akhirnya jatuh juga dan isak tangis pun mulai terdengar. Bahu Jae Joong yang lebar itu mulai bergetar.

Jae Joong merasakan tangan ibunya yang halus menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya, menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Jae Joong yang membekas dan mengelus wajahnya dnegan lembut. Astaga, Jae Joong rindu sekali sentuhan lembut ibunya ini.

"Adeul" Jae Joong lalu mendengar suara khas appanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan melihat appanya sedang berdiri tersenyum padanya.

Bahu Jae Joong semakin bergetar "Appa.." gumamnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Adeul, perpisahan itu terkadang selalu menyakitkan tapi perpisahan selalu membawamu pada pertemuan dan dari pertemuan itu kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu lagi Joongie, dialah yang akan menggantikan eomma dan appa untuk memberikanmu kebahagiaan itu. kami sudah bahagia disini, jadi sekarang carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri" ungkap appanya lembut.

Jae Joong melihat orang tuanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearahnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dihempas angin meninggalkan Jae Joong sendiri.

"Eomma...appa... kajima" lirih Jae Joong lagi. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Jae Joong memejamkan matanya membiarkan air mata itu kembali menetes. Namja cantik ini kembali membiarkan isak tangis menguasai dirinya.

Kedua tangannya lalu menutupi wajahnya. Bahunya masih bergetar dan nafasnya pun mulai tidak teratur. Sakit. Hatinya begitu sakit hingga mampu membuat dadanya sesak.

Cukup lama Jae Joong bertahan seperti itu hingga ia dapat mendengar sesorang menyebutkan namanya.

"Joongie-ya" suara berat yang khas namun lembut itu begitu familiar di pendengaran Jae Joong.

Perlahan Jae Joong menurunkan kedua tangannya dan membuka matanya, ia melihat seorang namja duduk bersimpuh di depannya tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyuman itu entah kenapa mampu membuat Jae Joong kembali tennag. Senyuman yang selalu membuat hatinya menemukan kembali rasa nyamannya.

"Uljima nan yeogisseo"

_'Perpisahan selalu membawamu pada pertemuan'_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Ada yang bilang usia Jae Joong terpaut sangat jauh dengan Yunho yakni 10 tahun, dipikir-pikir ia juga sih tapi udah terlanjur juga hehehe, saya menyadari bahwa cerita ini masih sangat banyak kekurangannya, sebenarnya saya juga nggak tahu ini cerita bakalan dibawa kemana, saya Cuma ngebiarin cerita ini mengalir apa adanya aja jadi maaf kalau misalnya nanti pembaca ada yang kecewa dengan jalan ceritanya karena sebelumnya pun saya udah kasih warning 'alor ngalor ngidul' di atas jadi mohon maklum aja ya ^^v**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca apalagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak *deep bow* maaf saya nggak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu saya selalu bingung mau balas apa tapi saya sangat sangat sangat sangat berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah ngasih review. Saranghae~~ ^^**


End file.
